


Lab Talk

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Tilly needs to go to lunch.Fictober prompt 17. “give me a minute or an hour”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lab Talk

“Tilly we were supposed to have lunch fifteen minutes ago,” Jim whined. 

“Give me a minute… or an hour. There’s some really fascinating things happening in this Petri dish. Do you want a look?”

“Is it edible?”

“Well technically, it won’t kill you if you eat it, but I don’t know exactly what it would do inside a Human body. Nobody’s ever tried it before. Ooo, do you want to be the subject of my next experiment?”

“That’ll never get approved. But I wouldn’t anyway, I want to go to the commissary and actually have lunch. You know, like you promised.”


End file.
